Prongs and Lil: The Seventh Year and Beyond
by Lilly Parkinson
Summary: James and Lily's Last year at Hogwarts, and what happens afterword... NOT COMPLETED
1. The Summer before Seventh Year

Prongs and Lil: The Seventh Year and Beyond  
  
_A/N: This is my first story, so it'd be great if you reviewed, thanx! I'll try to keep the chapters short so you have an easy place to stop if you need to... Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Oh the horror!!! I don't James, or Lily or Remus or, well, any other character created by the wonderful and creative Joanne Kathleen Rowling_.

Chapter 1: Seventh Year Summer  
Beep......Beep......Beep......BEEP......BEEEEEEEEP  
  
It was the summer before James Potter's Seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He threw a pillow over at his alarm clock, shutting it up. Suddenly, he remembered! He didn't have to try to break the alarm clock with a pillow! He was of age now! He could do magic outside of school! Just to celebrate, he picked up his wand from the bedside table, unplugged his alarm clock (with a charm of course), and made it do a few cart wheels before getting dressed and waiting for the owl that would deliver _The Daily Prophet_, the wizard newspaper.  
In a little while, the owl came. James gave it the traditional fee of 5 Knuts and looked at the front page. Sure enough, Voldemort had struck again, this time bringing down a Muggle neighborhood. He scanned the names of the wizard casualties, who had come to help, and thankfully, there was no one he knew.  
Suddenly, another owl slammed into him. It was Beater, James' best friend Sirius Black's owl. Beater was named because he acted like a Bludger, which had been his name until he pooped on Sirius' favorite bat, and Sirius changed his name promptly. Sirius wasn't a very serious person, but he was a very serious Beater. He and James were both on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. James was Seeker and Captain, while Sirius was Beater. The other people on the team included the Keeper; Danielle Harris, the Chasers; Katy Woods, Phil Harris (Danielle's twin) and Maria Smith, and the other Beater; Aaron Jennings. They were the best team so far in Hogwarts history, and had won every game they played since James had become Captain.  
James ripped open the letter and started reading...  
  
_ Prongs, _

_Miss me? Have you heard from the love of your life yet? I just know got my Hogwarts letter, you should be getting yours soon. I'm going to Diagon Alley with Remus tomorrow. Sorry I had to leave your place, but I couldn't stand getting spoiled anymore, and besides, with all the money Uncle Alphard left me, I'm doing pretty well on my own. Come visit me if you can! Urgh, I'm getting of topic! Okay, anyway, can you come with us to Diagon Alley? I'm sending Peter a copy of this too in a minute. Write back soon, you know how much Beat likes to be kept waiting.  
_  
This was true, Beater was already pecking James' solder impatiently.  
  
_Make sure to tell me when you hear a nice word from Lily!  
  
Your fellow Marauder,  
  
Padfoot  
_  
James could hear his parents starting to move around downstairs, and he went down to ask his mom about Diagon Alley, still with Beater on his shoulder, pecking him even more vigorously now.  
  
"Mom!" James yelled.  
  
"Yes James? In the kitchen! Catty's getting breakfast!" She responded, referring to the family house-elf, who preferred Catty to her real name, Catherine, which was an awfully long name for a house-elf.  
  
"Sirius asked me if I can go to Diagon Alley tomorrow." He said, entering the kitchen, "Can I?" He inquired.  
  
"Of course, have you got your letter yet?"  
  
Right on cue, a tawny owl zipped in through the chimney.  
  
"Now I do!"  
  
He opened it and read it quickly;  
  
_Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you will be coming back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this fall for you Seventh and final year. Enclosed is a list of all school supplies you will need for the upcoming year. Term will start on the usual date, September 1, and the Hogwarts Express leaves promptly at 11:00. We are also pleased that you have been selected to be this years Head Boy. We congratulate you, and know that you will do well. Your badge is also enclosed.  
  
Prof. A. Dumbledore _

_Deputy Headmaster_  
  
Wait, what was that last part? James thought, rereading it.  
  
We are also pleased that you have been selected as this years Head Boy.  
  
Head boy? ME? Thought James, then he showed the letter to his mother to make sure he wasn't dreaming.  
  
"JAMES! YOU'RE HEAD BOY?!?!?!" His mother screamed excitedly. She seemed to be thinking he was tricking her.  
  
"What? Did I hear-" James' father said as he entered the kitchen.  
  
"IT'S JAMES!!! HE'S HEAD BOY!!!!!!!!" His mother yelled.  
  
Mr. Potter looked at James with a surprised look in his eyes.  
  
"You're really Head Boy? Your not tricking us, are you?" He asked James seriously.  
  
"No, Dad, I'm not kidding, it's my name on the letter." Said James, still recovering from the shock of it all.  
  
"WOW!!!" His father said, seeing the serious look on his son's face. "This calls for a present! How 'bout a new broom?"  
  
"Well... I've always wanted an owl, the broom I have right now is just fine." James replied.  
  
"I think we can manage that. Do you know what kind you'd like?" His mother asked him.  
  
"I think a snowy would be great. I'll need help thinking of a name though." James stated.  
  
"Wait until you get it to name it. When are we going to Diagon Alley?" His father asked, since he had not heard the conversation earlier.  
  
"Tomorrow. Sirius and Remus will be there too." James said.  
  
"Excellent. Well, that's cleared up, when's breakfast?" Mr. Potter asked.  
  
"Coming now Master Henry." Piped up a small, squeaky voice. Catty set a tray up on the table, and, seeing how she was shorter then it, this was quite difficult.  
  
"Oh! Here Catty, let me get that for you." Mrs. Potter said, reaching down to help Catty.  
  
"Thank you Mistress Iris. You is always very kind to Catty." The little house-elf thanked her.  
  
"Think nothing of it."  
  
They ate breakfast, then James went to reply to Sirius' letter. Beater knew better then to fly always without a reply, but James wanted to hurry just in case.  
  
_Padfoot,  
  
I can come tomorrow, but I've got even better news! I'm Head Boy!!! I bet you're thinking 'Yeah, right...' But I am! I guess detentions don't matter in the world of brains, do they? I've got to send letters to Remus and Peter too, so I've gotta go now. And Lily Evans isn't the 'love of my life'!  
  
Your friend, Prongs  
_  
_PS Did you hear about the Death Eaters attacking that Muggle neighborhood? That wasn't very comforting news. I didn't know anybody who died, do you?_

_   
  
_  
Lily Evans felt a gust of wind as the owl delivering _The Daily Prophet_ she paid it, then read.  
  
Of course, Voldemort had struck again. She gasped as she read the Muggle names. Jessie Calahan!!! Oh no!!!  
  
She ran downstairs and started sobbing into her mother's arms.  
  
"Oh, Lily baby, what is it?" Mrs. Evans asked, stroking her 17 year old daughter's hair.  
  
"Mom, it's Jessie! He got Jessie!" She said weeping.  
  
"What? Who got Jessie? Lils, what are you talking about?"  
  
"Voldemort, mom. He killed Jessie and her family!"  
  
Her mother gasped, "The Calahans? They're gone?"  
  
"Yes mom! Jessie's gone! She's gone forever!"  
  
Jessie Calahan had been Lily's best friend for as long as she could remember. Before Lily had started at Hogwarts, they had gone to the same school, had sleep-overs and done all the things normal girls would do. They had shared their deepest, darkest secrets. Jessie was the only Muggle besides Lily's own family who knew Lily could do magic. Jessie's older sister, Nancy, was Petunia(her older sister by two years)'s best friend, and Ben, Jessie's older brother had been Petunia's boyfriend.  
  
"Do you think you can go tell Petunia, or do you want me to?"  
  
"I will Mom, thanks though."  
  
Lily went up to Petunia's room, and knocked on her door.  
  
"Petunia?" She said tentatively, knowing the response she was going to get.  
  
"What, freak." She said, her words stinging Lily, who was starting to sob again.  
  
"FINE! Come in." Freak, she added under her breath.  
  
"Petunia, the Calahans are gone." Lily said timidly, entering Petunia's room.  
  
"What did you say?" Petunia said, already wide-eyed.  
  
"I said, the Calahans are gone."  
  
"Gone? What do you mean?"  
  
"They're dead Petunia, gone. Jessie, Nancy, Ben, all of them."  
  
"Who? Who did it?" Petunia said, already starting to cry also.  
  
"Voldemort." Lily whispered.  
  
"Oh, Lily!" Petunia said, almost sounding sisterly for a moment.  
  
They embraced, something both sisters would normally have resented. But this was not normal circumstances.  
  
"Come on, let's go downstairs for breakfast." Petunia encouraged Lily.  
  
She nodded, and followed Petunia downstairs, where their mother was already baking pancakes, both her daughters' favorite breakfast.  
  
Lily tried to smile weakly at her mother, but it looked more like a grimace.  
  
They ate is silence, but finally Lily's father came in from upstairs, he was always sleeping in, especially on weekends.  
  
He had no clue what was going on, and said, "Oh, come on, why the long faces? Where are the pretty faces of the girls I know?"  
  
"Dad, it's the Callahans. Oh, Daddy! They were killed by Voldemort!"  
  
Mr. Evans face paled, and he sat down nest to his wife, holding her hand.  
  
"Let's pray for them and for their friends.", he said in a serious, but comforting voice, and as they prayed, Lily felt as if a little weight was rolling of her shoulders.  
  
"Amen." They all said, and it appeared that they all felt better.  
  
"Dad, can we go to Diagon Alley tomorrow? There was an advertisement in The Daily Prophet that said they were having a sale on some books I think I'll need in Flourish and Blotts."  
  
"Did you get your letter yet?" Petunia sneered.  
  
"Well, no, but-"  
  
"So if you didn't get your letter-"  
  
Then, right on cue, a snowy owl burst in through the open window.  
  
Lilly grabbed it's letter, which seemed slightly heavier then usual, and it was on its way.  
  
_Dear Miss Evans,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you will be coming back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this fall for you Seventh and final year. Enclosed is a list of all school supplies you will need for the upcoming year. Term will start on the usual date, September 1, and the Hogwarts Express leaves promptly at 11:00. We are also pleased that you have been selected to be this years Head Girl. We congratulate you, and know that you will do well. Your badge is also enclosed.  
  
Prof. A. Dumbledore _

_Deputy Headmaster_  
  
"DAD!" she screamed, all sadness gone, "I'M HEAD GIRL!!"  
  
"What?" Petunia snapped.  
  
"I'M HEAD GIRL!!!"  
  
"Well joy, why don't you alert the media."  
  
"AHHHH!!!" she screamed in joy, "Oh, I've got to write my friends!" she exclaimed with sudden realization.  
  
She dashed up the stairs, grabbing a quill and some parchment.  
  
_I'M HEAD GIRL!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!! Anyway, with my most exciting news told, I'm going to Diagon Alley tomorrow, can you come with?  
  
A very excited Head Girl, Lilly_  
  
She copied those words onto three other pieces of parchment, one to Samantha, a pretty blonde who got detention almost as much as the Marauders, one to Belle, a black-haired beauty who wasn't very smart, but liked to try to keep up in her classes, and one to Danielle Harris, a fair brunette who also happened to be the Keeper for the Gryffindor Quidditch team.  
  
After she had done that, she was about to phone Jessie with the news when she remembered... She added a P.S. on the letters saying:  
  
_P.S. My best Muggle-friend Jessie Callahan died in Voldemort's attack on the Muggle neighborhood. I'm very excited about being Head Girl, but this... I just might need a boyfriend this year girls... I'll try to be happy, but I've known her forever. I gotta go... Lils  
_  
She started sobbing again, remembering the long telephone conversations, the secret meetings at midnight, the silly things they did when they where little, everything they had ever done together...  
  
She could hear Petunia sobbing all night in her room too...

_A/N: I hope you like so far! Review review people! Thanx! I'll try to post chapter two as fast as I can._


	2. The Meeting in Diagon Alley

A/N: Read and Review! Read and Review! Read and Review! That's it!  
  
Jasmin: Thanks for reviewing, and I don't know how I got to only accepting signed reviews. I really wouldn't care if they were anonymous. I'll look at it.  
  
Siriuslyfun19212: Thanx a bunch! I like hearing that people like reading my stories!  
  
Disclaimer: Ack! JKR is still the complete owner of Harry Potter and his universe, NOT ME!!!!!  
  
Chapter 2: The Meeting in Diagon Alley  
  
"DIAGON ALLEY!" James shouted. He was Flooing there, and still wasn't quite used to the spinning, even after years of using Floo powder.  
  
The familiar twisting came, and James was spun out of a line of fireplaces ready for Flooers in the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
He looked up, and saw Sirius and Remus standing there, looking bored, tapping there feet, glancing at there watches. He sat down next to them, not knowing what they were doing. He figured they were just ignoring him for being Head Boy, but all of a sudden Sirius shouted, "PRONGS! Are you going to order our drinks or not?"  
  
"Oh!" He ran up to the counter and ordered three butterbeers.  
  
"Gosh, Padfoot, the least you could've done was tell me I'm supposed to order!" James said, handing him his butterbeer.  
  
"Well sorry. Anyway, now that the third, and final Marauder coming to Diagon Alley on this fine day is here..." he paused dramatically, "shall we be on our way?"  
  
They bought their school things first, then went looking around for some other things they wanted (Dungbombs, anyone?). Throughout the entire trip, there had been no mention of James' being Head Boy.  
  
Finally, they reached the Quidditch store, which was right across from Eyelops's Owl Emporium. James decided this was a good time to mention his getting an owl, since they were close to the store.  
  
"So, uh, guys. I'm Head Boy, ya know? And, well, I get a present for becoming Head Boy, and I'm getting an owl, want to come with me?" James asked.  
  
"Ah! There you are Prongs! Absolutely SPLENDID to see you old chum!" said Sirius, making James very confused indeed.  
  
"Potter! Corking, really! The pleasure's mine to finally see the real you be exposed." Remus said, shaking James' hand.  
  
"What in the world are you guys talking about?" a bewildered James asked them.  
  
"Well, we were waiting for you to mention something about Head Boy, because we know how much of an arrogant idiot you are." Sirius explained, getting a punch on the shoulder.  
  
"So, you said something about an owl?" inquired Remus.  
  
"Yes, I get one as a reward." Replied James, who was used to their jokes, though he never missed the opportunity to punch Sirius.  
  
They walked into Eyelop's and were immediately greeted by a flurry of feathers.  
  
"Whoops! Sorry boys! The owls got loose this morning, and I still haven't managed to clean up!" said the shop owner, Eric Eyelop. "May I help you?"  
  
"Yes, I'm James Potter, and I want an owl that is trustworthy, but know how to goof off when necessary."  
  
"In other words, sir, he wants an owl that goofs off a lot. Like him." Sirius commented.  
  
James punched him on the arm, and then said, "Yeah, I guess a lot of goofing off wouldn't be that bad. Just as long as he delivers the letters to the right person."  
  
"Ah! Then I have just the owl for you." Eric reached into a cage and pulled out a little snowy owl. "This is the owl that opened all the cages this morning. She's spoiled, but will rise to the occasion" He said, handing him to James.  
  
James looked at him, and said, "She looks all right to me." He paid Eric 1 Galleon and 5 Knuts, and got a cage, then they were on their way.  
  
They decided to think of a name for him later, because they all wanted to go to the joke shop (again). On the way, they saw Danielle Harris.  
  
"HEY! Potter!" she screamed to him.  
  
"Hey! Harris Minor!" he replied, giving her a friendly hug. "Where's Harris Major?"  
  
"Phil's with Mom and Dad. He's getting a new broomstick because he didn't get a reward in Fifth year for becoming a prefect. Mom and Dad were waiting to see if he would be Head Boy. Do you know who is?"  
  
"Well, Dani, you're staring right at him." Said Sirius, pointing to James.  
  
"NO WAY!! Oh, this is going to be a great year!" She replied.  
  
"Why will it be a great year?" Remus asked suspiciously.  
  
"Because I know who's Head Girl."  
  
"Is it a Gryffindor?" James asked eagerly.  
  
"I'm not saying anything. I won't tell her who Head Boy is though."  
  
"Thanks a lot. You're being so very helpful." Said James sarcastically.  
  
"I gotta go, I promised to meet my friends at Madam Malkin's. See ya on the train!"  
  
"Bye Harris Minor!" James yelled as she ran away gleefully, undoubtedly going to tell her friends who was Head Boy.  
  
When James, Sirius and Remus were done cruising the joke shop for the third time, they ran into someone. She was running out of the Apothecary at top speed.  
  
SLAM!!! She hit James. "Whoa there! I know I'm good looking, but gosh, do you have to startle me like tha-"  
  
"JAMES POTTER!!!! DO YOU THINK I WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU?!?!?! GET OUT OF MY WAY YOU ARROGANT PIG!!!!!!!!!" You probably guessed right, he had run into Lily.  
  
"Oops, sorry, didn't think it was you Lily. I'll be more careful next time." James apologized.  
  
Lily looked at him with a confused expression. He had never even apologized to Sirius before. "Whatever Potter, I'm going." And she left them.  
  
"Ouch. That burns." Commented Sirius, staring after Lily.  
  
"You need to get over her, Prongs, seriously." Said Remus.  
  
"Get over her? What's worth getting over?" James inquired.  
  
"Well, if you're excluding the flaming bright red hair, the startlingly beautiful green eyes, the wonderful personality... Nothing!"  
  
James glared at Sirius after that comment, and said, "Come on guys, why do you think I like her anyway?"  
  
"Because whenever she's around you either act polite or hex the nearest person." Sirius offered.  
  
"Oh, shut it."  
  
"If you insist."  
  
James muttered a curse under his breath and soon Sirius was covered in green things.  
  
Sirius easily preformed the counter curse and grinned at James. "Nothing like a good practice every once in a while, eh?"  
  
"Be quiet you prat."  
  
"Shut up you arrogant pig."  
  
"Oh, mighty insulter, grace Knockturn Alley with your presence while you have the chance."  
  
"If you guys start one of these insulting fights again, I think I'll wait till full moon then bite both of you." Remus interrupted before they got into a major argument.  
  
"Fine." They both said at once.  
  
Their parents had agreed that the boys could go to James' house after the shopping trip, and they were quickly there, though their heads were still spinning from the fireplace.  
  
They showed Mr. and Mrs. Potter their new things, and then James' owl. They named her Wendelin, Wendy for short, for Wendelin the weird, a medieval witch who would play tricks on people, then allow herself to be caught, because she enjoyed being burned, or in Wendy's case, tickled.  
  
Remus had to go home early, because it was full moon, and he didn't want to transform without the necessary preparations. Of course, Mr. and Mrs. Potter didn't know he was a werewolf, so he couldn't say that in front of them. Instead, he just said his mother wanted him home early, and Mr. and Mrs. Potter let him go.  
  
In a while, Sirius left too, leaving James alone with Wendy and his parents. They ate a wonderful dinner made by Catty.  
  
James went to bed that night dreaming of bright green eyes and flaming red hair. 


	3. On The Hogwarts Express

Prongs and Lil: The Seventh Year and Beyond  
  
A/N 1: I have a policy about reviewing, and here it goes: If you review my stuff, I'll review yours, so if you want reviews for your stories, review mine. Sorry it took so long to post!  
  
Siriuslyfun19212: Thanks for the e-mails!  
  
Jasmijn: Thanks for reviewing again, it makes me feel great that people are keeping up with my stuff.  
  
If you want to e-mail me to review, feel free to!  
  
Disclaimer: Even though I wish I did, I still don't own Harry Potter!!!  
  
Chapter 3: On the Hogwarts Express  
  
James gave his mother and father a hug good-bye and hurried onto the train.  
  
"PRONGS! OVER HERE!" yelled Sirius, sprinting toward what must have been the last compartment on the train.  
  
James ran too, and they got there just before Danielle Harris, Belle Long, Samantha Henry and (too James' delight, though he fought not to show it) Lily Evans. Danielle, Belle and Samantha were Lily's best friends.  
  
"Well, ladies," said Sirius, seemingly delighted, "it looks like you'll have to ride with us. Looks like it's your lucky day." He said, flashing them his school-wide famous smile.  
  
Danielle's eyes grew wide, and she looked like she could've fainted, "Girls? Shall we?" she said, staring at Sirius.  
  
Belle and Samantha agreed, but Lily said "ABSOLUTELY NOT! There is no way I'm spending the whole ride with him." She pointed at James, whose face fell.  
  
"You wouldn't be spending it with me anyway." He said, "I'm Head Boy, I have to go to a prefect meeting."  
  
Lily's eyebrows raised, "You're Head Boy?"  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"So, you're Head Boy."  
  
"YES."  
  
"But then..."  
  
"EVANS! Would you please explain yourself so that I don't stand here all day!"  
  
"Well, I'm Head Girl."  
  
"SCORE!!!" yelled Sirius. "Oh Dani you were completely right! This is going to be a GREAT year!!"  
  
James punched Sirius' arm, and said, "You know Sirius, I can give detentions on the train."  
  
Sirius put on a face of mock concern, and said sarcastically, "Oh my gosh. I've like, never had a detention! That would TOTALLY ruin my reputation."  
  
"Whatever Sirius. Come on Evans, let's go."  
  
"What makes you think I should go with you? I'm completely capable of going on my own thank you."  
  
He raised his eyebrows, was about to wink at her, but stopped himself, she hated it when he did that. So instead, he said, "Okay Lily, come down when you're ready."  
  
He left her in a state of complete shock, he had almost never said anything to her without a flirt connected to it somehow. He seemed different this year, how, she didn't know, but...  
  
"Hang on Potter! I'll be right there!"  
  
He stopped and waited for her, his excitement apparent.  
  
They were half way to the Heads compartment, when he said, "Why'd you decide to come with me?"  
  
"I don't know, I guess I just though I might as well come now so I could be ready for the meeting."  
  
"Oh." He said, a little disappointment showing through.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why? I just wondered, that's all."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"What, whatever?"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
They didn't talk until they reached the compartment, where James said, "You do all the talking, I've never been to one of these, but you're a prefect, you know what the Heads usually say."  
  
James Potter? Admitting he didn't know as much as her? There was definitely something different about him this year. "If you say so James." She said suspiciously.  
  
They had both received a letter saying that they would be planning most of the Hogsmeade trips, the Christmas feast, the optional Christmas dance, and any other special things they wanted to have in the year (including other dances).  
  
The prefect meeting went well, and Lily started liking James a little more with everything he said. "And, I know I'm a huge trouble maker, but sucking up to me by playing tricks on Slytherins won't get you out of detentions." This got an appreciative laugh from everyone (including Lily, who smiled at James) except the Slytherin prefects, who had been glaring at James even before this comment.  
  
James continued adding funny comments here and there, enough so that Lily started to like him a little, but enough so that she still thought he was arrogant.  
  
After the meeting, James and Lily headed back to the compartment in uncomfortable silence. When they finally got back, the laughing that could be heard from outside instantly stopped. It was clear they had been laughing at something that someone had said about James and Lily.  
  
"HEY! The topics of our conversation are finally here!" said Sirius, patting the seat next to him, pointedly telling James to sit there.  
  
"Okay, Padfoot, fess up, what were you saying about us?" asked James suspiciously.  
  
"Oh, nothing, Prongs, nothing but that you two would look absolutely adorable together."  
  
James punched Sirius, but so did Lily.  
  
"Hey! What do ya know? Miss Evans here hits a tad harder then you Prongs."  
  
"Oh come on Sirius! You know she's just not used to your jokes."  
  
"If you say so, but I still say she hits harder then you."  
  
"Will you two ever grow up?" Danielle asked, giggling.  
  
"I don't know, Dani, will we James?" Sirius asked.  
  
This question put a lot of pressure on James. If he said yes, it would sound weird, and Sirius would think he was mad, but this would be what Lily would want to hear. However, if he said no, Sirius would agree with him, but Lily would think he was arrogant. He compromised by shrugging, and saying "Who knows?"  
  
Everyone could see his dilemma, and they smirked at him. Everyone except Lily. She just shook her head, an expression of disgust on her face.  
  
James bit his lip, anxiety on his face. He had tried to make her like him for all these years, and after all that time, he still messed up.  
  
One of Lily's Ravenclaw friends, Linda, came and invited her, Danielle, Belle and Samantha to their compartment. Right after they were gone, James put his head in his hands.  
  
"What's up man?" asked Sirius, although he already knew.  
  
"Lilly." He replied.  
  
"Well, that's cleared up!" Sirius retorted sarcastically. "Would've been really annoying if you hadn't explained yourself properly." (A/N 2: I took the last part of this quote from a Harry Potter book, although I don't remember which one)  
  
"Fine! You want to know what's up? I love her Sirius! I love her and she hates me! All these years, I've been trying to get her to even notice me, and there she goes, thinking I'm an arrogant jerk! It's not fair Sirius! You like Danielle, but you don't love her! Plus, she's fallen for you already! She blushes whenever you talk to her!!! Lily will barely even look at me!"  
  
"James, settle-"  
  
"You want me to settle down? You want me to settle down, after the one girl in all of Hogwarts that I love has rejected me completely?"  
  
Remus, Peter and Sirius let James throw a few things around, then he sighed and said, "All right, I'm over it for now. When's next full moon?"  
  
Sirius' eyes started to sparkle at the very thought of being Padfoot again, and trying to keep a werewolf under control. "Well, Remus? Tell, tell."  
  
Remus' face had darkened at the very thought of a full moon, and he said, "I had one just before I came. It won't be for another month."  
  
"Darn it! I need an adventure." Said Sirius.  
  
"Which brings us to our nest prank," said James. "what should we do?"  
  
They discussed future and past pranks for the rest of the trip, then the train stopped, and they stepped onto the carriages.  
  
A/N 3: I though I overdid the Sirius/James fights a little in this chapter. It's a fairly boring story so far, but don't worry, it gets better. Please tell me if you think I overdid or left out something you think I should've added.  
  
A/N 4: This chapter was pretty much used to describe the James/Lily relationship so far, and at first I had a little adventure in it, but it didn't fit... Again, tell me what you think! 


	4. The First Prank

_A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviews! I'm sorry I don't accept anonymous reviews, I don't know how to make it so I do. I'm so sorry it took me so long to post! I was busy. Very busy.  
  
September Gul: I'm glad you like it! _

_Tom's a hottie: thank you! _

_KrAzYkEyZ: thanks a bunch!! _

_MissMisFit9: Thank you so much!  
  
Thanks to all my regular reviewers too! (They've reviewed at least 3 times)  
  
Siriuslyfun19212 and Jasmijn  
  
Disclaimer: I didn't own the characters in the first three chapters, and I don't own the characters in this one either (accept Samantha and Belle._

=========================================

  
Chapter 4: The First Prank  
  
James carefully stepped off of the horseless carriage, and gazed up at the castle.  
  
"It's weird, isn't it?" He said, "That this year we have to make our pranks the most grand of all? That there won't be a next year at this place?"  
  
"Yeah," Sirius agreed, "And that after this year, no more roaming Hogsmeade by the full moon. Of course, no more hearing James moon over Lily, that's a plus."  
  
"Hey! I do not moon over her!"  
  
"Yeah, right, whatever Prongs..."  
  
"Hey, you moon over '_Dani_' "  
  
"Not as much as you moon over Lily!"  
  
"Like I said, I do not!"  
  
"_She's the only girl in all Hogwarts I love, and she hates me!_ Yeah, that's definitely not mooning over her." Sirius replied sarcastically.  
  
Remus shook his head, and walked toward the dining hall with Peter, leaving James and Sirius arguing.  
  
"GUYS! If you don't quit soon, you'll miss the Sorting!"  
  
James and Sirius stopped, and chased Remus and Peter to the Great Hall.

===============================================

Lily and her friends had been watching and listening to the whole thing from a distance. Lily was blushing furiously.  
  
Danielle smirked at her, knowing that Lily didn't blush very often.  
  
"Lily, you did say in your letter that you might need a boyfriend this year."  
  
"Hey, I was only joking!"  
  
"It's not as if he hasn't asked you out to every single Hogsmeade weekend since fifth year!"  
  
"He might adore me, but I definitely don't like him!"  
  
"Oh Lils! Stop fooling yourself! You know you like him!"  
  
"I do not!"  
  
"Do to!"  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Do to!"  
  
"Honestly, you two are just like James and Sirius!" Samantha put in.  
  
"Well, if I'm like Sirius," said a blushing Danielle, "Then you're just like Remus!"  
  
Everyone but Belle was blushing.  
  
"Which would make me?" she asked timidly.  
  
"Peter." Replied the other three girls at once.  
  
She blushed, but pretended to look revolted. "Eeew! He's sooo not my type!"  
  
Lily raised her eyebrows, "Honestly Belle, he is!"  
  
"You're always saying that James isn't your type, right? Well he is!"  
  
Lily glared at her, and walked quickly toward the Great Hall.

===============================================

"Let the feast begin!" said Dumbledore, clapping his hands.  
  
The Sorting had just finished, and Sirius' stomach was growling loudly. Luckily for him, food appeared on their plates, and he dug right in.  
  
James ate a lot, but not as disgustingly as Sirius, who had just shoved a gigantic spoonful of mashed potatoes into his mouth.  
  
All four Marauders were constantly shooting glances at the Slytherin table.  
  
"When?" James whispered to Sirius.  
  
"Watch Snape. When he has a huge spoonful about into his mouth, go."  
  
James waited patiently until the perfect time, and he muttered a spell under his breath.  
  
Suddenly, all of the Slytherins food turned red and gold, the colors of Gryffindor.  
  
Sirius muttered a charm, and a red and gold message appeared above the Slytherins feast.  
  
It read, **"The little Slytheringlins feast is the first courtesy for the year of yours truly, The Marauders."  
**  
The whole Hall (even a few of the staff) except the "Slytherinlings" burst out laughing.  
  
Professor Malfoy, the Slytherin Head and the Marauders second biggest enemy's father, gave the Marauders a detention (of course) and (of course) would've deducted points from Gryffindor, but there were no points to take, as it was the beginning of the year.  
  
They just smirked, taking the punishments unflinchingly. "Oh, and Potter, watch yourself! Head boy and all!" Prof. Malfoy snarled at James.  
  
"Well Prongs, you're _really_ gonna have to watch yourself this year, what with two Malfoys watching your back." Sirius commented sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, I'm so _very_ scared." James replied, also sarcastically, but he was distracted. Lily was looking at him shaking her head, and saying something to her friends.

===============================================

"Lils! He's looking at you!" Samantha whispered to Lil.  
  
"So? Why would I care if an arrogant jerk like him was staring at me?"  
  
"Honestly, Lil. Shouldn't you at least give him a chance?" Danielle asked.  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"He's always so nice to you! Can't you be nice to him?" Belle asked her. Belle had a secret crush on him, but never would've admitted it to James.  
  
"No! He's nice to me, but not to people he can hex!"  
  
"Oh come on!"  
  
Lily glared at her friends and walked over to the new first years, introducing herself and meeting the new Gryffindors.

===============================================

"Gosh man! You need to get over her!" Sirus yelled at James, who had just broken his trance. Sirius had asked him something, James hadn't replied. Sirius asked three more times before he followed James' gaze, to Lily. Sirius had punched him hard, and 'woke up' James.  
  
James glared at him, but only shrugged, "Seriously Padfoot. Will you ever grow up?"  
  
"I could ask you the same thing."  
  
James sighed, gazing at Lily again.  
  
"I'm going to get over her this year. It's my last chance to date someone else at Hogwarts, and I'm going to take it!"  
  
"Good job Prongs." Remus said, though he wasn't convinced James could do that.  
  
"I mean, there are tons of girls almost as good looking as her, might as well date them."  
  
Remus still wasn't convinced, and glanced at Samantha, who noticed, and blushed. He hurriedly looked away, blushing also.  
  
Soon, the feast was over, and they went up to the dormitories.  
  
James sighed, knowing that he couldn't get over Lily. Not after years of trying to get her.

===============================================

Lily sighed also, wondering if she was starting to fall for James. Of course not, he's an arrogant jerk! Said a voice in the back of her head, though not with much conviction.  
  
She fell asleep, shaking her head. 


End file.
